


Everyone Hail to the Pumpkin King

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [25]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Carrumpkins, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Pumpkin pie, Pumpkins, but don't worry, everyone hates carrumpkins, he's here now, how the hell does a carrot love autumn??????, i forgot sky in the last segment, nintendo we need answers, still not a tag :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Twenty-One: PumpkinIt's that time of the year again.Pumpkin carving season.





	Everyone Hail to the Pumpkin King

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Time says that you carve pumpkin,” Wind nonchalantly mentioned as the group sat around the dinner table. They had arrived in Time’s Hyrule the day before, and were only a day’s walk from Lon Lon Ranch.

Malon looked up from her position in the kitchen. “Yup! Every year we pick a pumpkin from the field and carve it. After, I take the guts and make a pie.”

“Cool…”

Time and Malon caught each other’s gaze. After a few seconds of silence, Time spoke up, “Would anyone want to come help me pick out a pumpkin? We can carve it in the evening.”

“There’s a pumpkin patch near here?” Sky wondered.

“Yeah. Just down the road. Five minutes on horse.”

Wind, trying to not show how excited he was, simply said, “That sounds fun!”

“I don’t think I’ve been to a pumpkin patch before…” Hyrule mentioned.

“You should come then!” Wind turned to Hyrule. “I haven’t seen one either! We don’t have those on the Great Sea.”

“Anyone else want to come?” Time wondered.

“We should all go!” Wind suggested. “It’ll be fun!”

Legend shook his head. “_No, _thank you.”

“What? You hate pumpkins or something?” Warriors teased.

“I’ve had enough with pumpkins,” Legend retorted. “Standing around in a field full of them isn’t exactly my idea of _fun.”_

“And what is? Reading through that weird book of yours?”

Four mentioned, “Reading can be fun.”

“Legend doesn’t need to go if he doesn’t want to,” Time assured. “We’re not forcing anyone to go.”

“I’m going!”

“Yes, Wind, we know.”

* * *

“You’ve never been to a pumpkin patch before?” Sky wondered as the group walked down the dirt road.

Wind nodded. “We don’t have those in the Great Sea—or, at least, I haven’t been to one.”

“In Skyloft,” Sky mentioned, “there’s an entire island dedicated to pumpkins.”

“An _entire _island?” Warriors cocked an eyebrow. “Just for pumpkins?”

Sky nodded. “They’re a primary agricultural product.”

Wild lightly scoffed, “There’s a man in Kakariko that’ll say the same thing. And, across the street, there’s another man who’ll argue that the primary agricultural produce is carrots.”

“Who do you agree with?”

“Neither,” Wild answered, “I have no opinion. They both restore half a heart.”

“You know, I don’t understand half of what you say.”

“I know.”

* * *

“I have to say,” Four started as they looked around the field, “carrumpkins are much harder to find than pumpkins.”

The group stood by the edge of the patch as Time went to talk to the owner.

“How do you find these things?” Twilight wondered.

Four thought, “In the Ruins. There’s a reason we only carve them once a year.”

“What’re these Ruins?”

“A dark place. It has haunted crypts, ghosts, undead, and a dark haunted temple.”

Hyrule exclaimed, shocked, “Then _why _do you go there every year?!”

Four blinked at him. “It’s the only place to find carrumpkins.”

“Couldn’t you use… you know, _regular _pumpkins?” Wind wondered. “That seems like a lot of trouble for a carrumpkin…”

“Yeah, but you don’t understand,” Four explained, “carrumpkins are _green.”_

“Dye your pumpkins.” Warriors glanced over at them. “Problem solved.”

Four shook his head. “You guys don’t understand…”

“Then explain it.”

Sighing, Four tried. “Pumpkins are… for lack of a better word, boring. But, carrumpkins are not. They are made when a carrot loves autumn so much it turns into a pumpkin.”

“I don’t think that is how _anything _works.”

“You’ve never seen a carrumpkin before.”

Sky furrowed his brow. “If a carrumpkin is a carrot-pumpkin, then why is it green? Carrots and pumpkins are both orange.”

Four paused. “I… actually don’t know. Besides, you don’t eat carrumpkins.”

“Everything you say about a carrumpkin makes me more and more frustrated.” Wild admitted. “What do you mean you ‘don’t eat’ them? They’re food!”

Four shrugged. “Actually, they’re not. They’re material for clothing.”

Twilight slowly said, “So, when an orange vegetable and starch come together, they make a green clothing material?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

Wild growled in frustration, “You have _no idea _how much I hate that.”

“You’re not the one who has to live with it.”

“Fair enough.”

* * *

It didn’t take long for the group to find the perfect pumpkins.

They had eight set of eyes, and a few of them hung around pumpkins a lot.

Suffice to say, it was Twilight who pointed out the best pumpkins. They weren’t the largest pumpkins, but they were plump and round, with a brilliant shade of orange.

Wind was very confused when Twilight bent down to knock on the pumpkins.

After three knocks on each pumpkin, and a hollow sound wasn’t heard, Twilight stood up. “These are good pumpkins.”

They took the pumpkins and headed back to the ranch.

It was then that they talked about how to carve the pumpkin, and Twilight mentioned something… interesting.

“Wait, you live in a town where your biggest export is _pumpkin.” _Wild begun.

Twilight nodded. “Yeah.”

“Pumpkin is literally everywhere.”

“Well, not everywhere. They’re mostly in the fields.”

“You eat pumpkin soup on a daily basis.”

“Well, not on a daily basis.”

“But a lot?”

“Compared to before Ordon Village? Yeah.”

“Yet you’ve never had a pumpkin pie.”

“Yeah.”

Wild flung his hands into the air. “Are you _kidding _me? Pumpkin pie is _the _best pumpkin dessert.”

“I don’t eat dessert much,” Twilight explained. “Besides, most of the pumpkins in Ordon are exported across the kingdom. It’s not all we eat. Anyway, you’ve never had pumpkin _soup._” Wild opened his mouth to counteract, but Twilight continued. “A stew and a soup are two different things.”

“Even if Twilight hasn’t had pumpkin pie before,” Malon pitched in, “that’s going to change today, right, hon?”

“Yeah.”

“I mean,” Twilight added, trying to make his lack of pumpkin pie normal, “I don’t carve pumpkins in Ordon.”

“A pumpkin village that doesn’t carve pumpkins?” Legend cocked an eyebrow. “Why do I find that hard to believe.”

Four mentioned. “You don’t carve pumpkins, or celebrate Hallows Eve, either.”

Twilight sighed, “No, we carve pumpkins. There’s a pumpkin carving contest every year. The seeds are normally roasted, and the guts are turned into soup. I just haven’t carved one in Ordon.”

“You have a pumpkin carving contest _without _Hallows Eve?” Four wondered. “That’s interesting…”

Wind turned to Sky. “Hey, Sky? Do you guys carve pumpkins in Skyloft?”

“No.” Sky shook his head. “We make soup from the insides and roast the outsides.”

“You can _eat _the outsides?”

Sky nodded, but it was Wild who spoke, “I’ll sometimes bake the entire pumpkin. They restore three quarters of a heart.”

“Why do I feel when you say ‘bake’, you mean ‘chuck into the fire’…?” Twilight sighed.

“I don’t _have _to chuck it into the fire.”

“But you do, don’t you?”

“No.” Wild paused. “I also drop it on the ground at Death Mountain.”

Four muttered, “You drop food on the ground but hate it when my food turns into clothing material…”

* * *

After supper, they got straight to carving.

They cleared off the kitchen table for a rainstorm was brewing outside. Everyone stood by their pumpkin as Time and Malon explained what to do: how to gut your pumpkin, how to plan a design, and how to carve their pumpkins.

As everyone gutted their pumpkins, they would place their guts into Malon’s bucket. There was more than enough pumpkin seeds and guts to make pies, soups, stews, and roasted seeds.

Legend didn’t carve his own pumpkin, but did aid Hyrule with his when he saw that his successor was getting no where.

Wind and Warriors also shared a pumpkin, since Warriors had no design preference and Wind wasn’t able to gut the pumpkin alone.

Four split into his counterparts, nearly giving Malon a heart attack, and were trying to design their pumpkin.

Sky simply carved his pumpkin in peace.

Wild was making a mess with his pumpkin, trying to scoop out _all _of the guts. It wasn’t a very clean process.

Seemingly loss in thought, Twilight traced a light design on his pumpkin with a knife.

Malon and Time were carving their pumpkin, telling jokes, and keeping the atmosphere of the house lively.

All in all, it was a good evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
